Leather, Lace and High Heels
by JohnWatsons'sMoostache
Summary: Ficrequest from Tumblr. Sherlock agrees on John doing what he wants with Sherlock for one time. What will happen? Rated M for blowjobs and all that goodness. Dominant!John.


_**Requested by: notyourstandardops on Tumblr.**_

Basically John makes Sherlock wear lacy underwear and heels, ties him up and gives him a blowjob.

Submissive!Sherlock, Dominant!John, Sherlock has a submissive kink.

_AN: Jesus this one got out of hand it wasn't supposed to be nearly as long. I also added a collar and a cock ring and also garters. _

_Lace, leather and high heels._

"Sherlock?" John opened the door to their flat and walked in, carrying two bags. Sherlock sat on his usual spot and looked up as John entered. "Ah there you are." The detective said, grinning slightly before standing and walking towards him. John put the bags down and pulled him in for a chaste but deep kiss. "I got some stuff for the experiment." John murmurred as he pulled away. Sherlock's expression turned curious and he looked at the bags. A week ago Sherlock had agreed to let John do an experiment. Sexually of course. But Sherlock had no idea as to what he was planning. John took the bags and made his way to the couch, sitting down and gesturing for Sherlock to join him. Sherlock, being far too curious not to, sat down next to him and looked at the bags. "Okay now before you object or say anything I would like to remind you that you agreed on me doing whatever I liked." John said, a seriousness in his tone. But Sherlock noticed he was blushing, be it very lightly, but he was.

John opened one of the bags and took out lacy underwear with garters. They were black, and obviously for women, but John had gotten a bigger size. It even had a little bow on the front. Sherlock furrowed his brows and took the underwear, examining it. "John do you want me to we-" The detective was cut short as John Began speaking again, "Shut up Sherlock. And yes I do." John took out a pair of leather cuffs too. They had chains attached to them that could be opened at one point, making them perfect for tying someone up. Next he took out a leather collar. It was a simple, black collar. And finally, John took out a pair of black, leather high heels with studs on the heels. Sherlock watched John with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know you were into this, John." At that, the former army doctor blushed and grabbed the underwear from Sherlock's hands. "Well now you do." He grinned halfly and pressed a kiss against Sherlock's lips. "When would you like to do this?" ,asked Sherlock as he looked at the items and took one of the shoes in his hand. "I was thinking now." John stated as he watched the detective. Sherlock quite liked the idea of being submissive. They had done it once and it was oh so delightful.

"I can do now." Sherlock grinned. "You want me to put the heels, underwear and collar on, yes?" He asked, and John nodded. "I'll meet you in the bedroom." John said. Sherlock pressed one last kiss to his lips before dissapearing into the bathroom. John grinned and bit his lip. He had always fantasized about this. But he had never told Sherlock because he was afraid it would scare him, or disgust him. He stood and walked to the bedroom with the cuffs, sitting down on the bed. He attached the chains to the bedpost and waited for Sherlock.

Meanwhile Sherlock had just finished putting on the shoes and underwear, standing slowly and carefully. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned before putting on the collar. After having done that he looked at himself and stumbled around on the heels a bit, trying to adjust to them before he walked out and into the bedroom. Joh heard the clicking of high heels approached and he smiled, looking at the door opening. As soon as Sherlock walked in he felt his trousers tighten, his mouth opening.

He had never expected Sherlock to look that good in high heels and lacy underwear. And the collar.. John let out a soft groan at the sight and gestured for the detective to take place on the bed so he could tie him up. Sherlock did as he was told, almost tripping as he tried his best not to trip in the heels. John laughed softly and opened the cuffs, only to slide them on Sherlock's wrists. He tightened them and then stood back to take in the sight before him. Sherlock.. Tied up wearing nothing but a collar, lace heels and lacy underwear with garters.. He let out a choked sound in pleasure and began stripping himself from his clothes, making sure to put up a show for the detective. Sherlock blushed and bit his lip, a bulge starting to form. This didn't go unnoticed by John and he smirked.

By the time John was done undressing they were both panting slightly, only gazing at eachother lovingly. After about half a minute John decided it was time and crawled over Sherlock, straddling him. "You look so good in that Sherlock.." John murmurred into his ear, nibbling on the lobe as he did. Sherlock let out a soft, pleasured breath and bucked his hips slightly, causing John to let out a muffled groan. John moved, pressing his lips to Sherlock's in a heated, deep and above all rough kiss, hands travelling all over the detective's chest and shoulders. "John.." Sherlock breathed into the kiss, bucking his hips up again. "Sherlock.. Mmh.." John responded by grinding his hips against Sherlock's, their kiss becomer deeper, their tongues battling.

After a while John pulled away slowly, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. He bit on the man's bottom lip before moving to his neck, placing kisses and hickeys there. Sherlock threw his head back slightly, his panting harsher as he moaned. "Oh John.." He sighed, blushing a deep red. John hummed faintly against his neck and moved down to his collar bones. He left sloppy kisses and bit down on the bone hard enough to draw blood. Sherlock whinced in pain lightly but soon relished in the feeling, the pain adding up to the pleasure he already felt. John left wet, open-mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach before moving up again and toying with his nipples. He bit and sucked on the buds and soon Sherlock was squirming underneath him. "John.. Nnnhh. John.." He bucked his hips, moaning as he did. John let out a soft groan and looked up at Sherlock. "You look delicious.." He said, kissing down to his waist, just above the lace of the underwear. Sherlock shivered and bit his lip, tugging slightly at the restraints as he watched.

John brought a hand up to the front of the underwear, cupping the bulge that resided there. "You're already leaking, Sherlock." He said with a grin, rubbing him through the fabric. "Ahh.. John.. Mmmhh.." Sherlock bucked into John's hand and threw his head back, his body trembling. "Sherlock.." John muttered as he kissed the bulge, looking up at the detective as he did. Sherlock's eyes widened slightly and he bucked his hips once more, a particularly loud moan slipping from his lips. John let out a pleasured breath in response and began licking and sucking on the bulge, saliva seeping through the fabric. Sherlock's blush had gotten deeper and moan after moan slipped past his lips as he bucked his hips. "Ahh.. John.. Yes.. Oh.. Oh yes.."

John pulled back from the bulge and looked up to see Sherlock panting harshly, a deep blush coloring his usually pale cheeks and sweat glistening on his face. "You like this don't you Sherlock. Oh yes.. Would you like me to remove the underwear?" Sherlock nodded frantically and moaned softly, unable to form words. This felt so good. So so good.. John grinned devilishly and did as requested. He slowly, agonisingly slowly, slid off the underwear, allowing Sherlock's member freedom from its lacy restraint. Sherlock let out a moan and a sigh of relief, biting his lip. John moved to place a deep kiss on Sherlock's lips before licking at the tip of his member, earning another loud moan from him. John smiled and wrapped his lips around his tip, sucking and licking as his hands pushed on Sherlock's waist slightly to keep him from bucking his hips. "John.. Oh John. So good.." John took in more of his member and began sucking slightly quicker, bobbing his head as he did. Sherlock moans increased in volume as John's sucks and licks increased in pace.

Soon Sherlock was a writhing mess, moaning and quivering. "John.. So close.. So so close.." And that's when John pulled away and reached for something in the drawer. He hid it from Sherlock until he slid it onto his shaft. Sherlock's eyes widened as he realized what it was. A cock ring. John resumed he previous position and continued teasing him with his tongue, one of his hands sliding up to toy with his nipples. Sherlock's moans grew even louder and he groaned in frustration as he couldn't come. "John please.. Oh please.. Please let me come I need to come." John shook his head lightly and continued toying with him. "A-ahh.. Please John." Sherlock tugged at the cuffs and looked down at John, a layer of sweat on his forehead and a deep blush on his cheeks. After a few more seconds of begging Sherlock got what he craved most; John removed the ring and took him into his mouth again. Sherlock Panted and gasped for air as his orgasm hit, a shout of John's name leaving his lips as he emptied himself into John's mouth. John swallowed, some of it dripping from his chin as he sat up, watching him with an aroused expression. "Thank you John that was absolutely lovely oh.." Sherlock was out of breath, his body twitching from the aftermath of his climax.

"We have to do this more often.." John said, and Sherlock nodded with a grin.


End file.
